


Ride

by Maddythemagnificent (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dance Off, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, dance battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maddythemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recruits have a little dance off, which ends with Eggsy making everyone gawk as he shows them his sweet moves. Harry gets so flustered by the whole act, he takes Eggsy into the next room and fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsmen or Ciara- Ride
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song Ciara- Ride.

After an easier training day then they have had in weeks, the recruits were dicking around in the training room. It started off with people showing off all their flips and moves on the mats. Most of them acted all cocky about it, Eggsy just smirked at the fact that they were showing off moves that Eggsy could do backwards in his sleep. Cartwheels, backflips, frontflips, splits were all child’s play to Eggsy and he could barely contain himself from breaking out in laughter at Charlie’s flip and how the recruit acted all superior about it. It made sense in a way, most the recruits had a military background, including Eggsy, but none of them had Eggsy's competitive gymnastic background. Also it remained a fact that Eggsy was probably the most in tune with his body. He moved fluidly and effortlessly and with unwavering confidence. Its how even though his pride was so wounded, he still could walk around in his swagger, almost like his body did not give a fuck that Eggsy was from the wrong side of the tracks. 

Dicking around evolved into an endearing dance battle. Some took it seriously and others really made a fool of themselves for the benefit making others laugh. They were playing heavily sexual american songs for the fun of it. At one point, one of the recruits was grooving to Wiggle by Jason Derulo, then Charlie stole their thunder to do his own replica to Grind On Me, which made Roxy make fake gagging noises and made Eggsy finally break out into laughter. Charlie had been going for a more sexual display than a goofy one, but ended up making everyone in the room feel awkward, because well, Charlie's body did not move with that much confidence or seduction, he moved with blind ignorance as he tried to force his audience to like his dance rather than inviting them to enjoy it.

Behind the large mirror in the training room, Harry, Merlin, and a couple of other Kingsmen were observing the entertaining displays of the recruits. 

“Merlin it seems your training is lacking if the recruits are using their spare time for this,” Harry mentioned amusingly.

“Ah, I’m giving them a little break, tomorrow is the flight test and I want their nerves well rested,” Merlin shrugged, cringing as Charlie, again, went to the floor to grind along with the lyrics.

The song stopped, and Eggsy and Roxy continued to chuckle at Charlie’s poor dancing capabilities. Insulted and embarrassed, Charlie moved quickly to switch the attention from him to someone else.

“Oh, yeah. What’s so funny, Eggsy? Think you could do better,” Charlie dared his rival. 

“N’thing mate. Na, I don’t think anyone here can stop that,” Eggsy replied jokingly. 

“Ah come one, you gotta be good at this sort of thing, being a rentboy must have given you quite the experience,” Charlie teased.

“Shut it,” Roxy snapped at Charlie.  
“Na, it’s ok. He just wants a show is all,” Eggsy laughed, taking off his cap to smooth his hair back over, and then pushing it back on, so that the hat covered his head a little.

Eggsy did what he always did when talking wasn’t involved-let his body take over, relaxing into himself, letting himself do what he felt in that moment. The next song came on, coming in loud over the speakers.

Catch me in the mall  
You know I buy it out

He grinned as he recognized the song, effortlessly starting to move to the building beat, facing the mirror, but looking down so that his hat shaded his features. Little did he know, Harry was on the other side watching him intently now. Eggsy started to slip on his knees from one corner of the mat to the other.

ATL Georgia, booties look like this size  
23 waist, pretty face, thick thighs

And then suddenly Eggsy was up on his toes, squatting, and pointing both hands to his backside, bringing attention the small undulations of his hips. Immediately, Harry found himself captivated by those small movements and how they looked so perfect when Eggsy did them. 

I can do it big  
I can do it long  
I can do whenever or however you want

With the change in tempo of the song, from slow, to a smooth upbeat melody, Eggsy slid onto the floor, slapping the tarp of the mat playfully, as he swung to the other side and did the same. From there he placed himself in the middle, directly in front of Harry’s line of vision, only to spread his knees and thighs and drag them across the floor, in controlled, powerful grinds. Harry felt himself growl at the little display, which was growing more and more provocative as the song flew by, but more equally it was all Eggsy, everything about it screamed words about Eggsy’s own sense of style and rhythm, which Harry had felt drawn to the moment he saw the boy strutting outside the police station. 

To him I'm a gymnist  
This ring is my circus  
I market it so good

From the floor, Eggsy moved up to his feet, by rolling up into a one armed handstand then flipping up from there, so his feet touched back on the floor, and he could continue to pulse his hips in tune to the music. Again he squatted only to rise up on his tippy toes, and pull his arms together. Even through the fabric of the boy’s polo Harry could see Eggsy's defined muscles bunching and stretching. From there Eggsy was holding out his arms to make a pretending whipping action. Harry felt his cock harden at the motion, suddenly thinking about what would happen if he could get his hands on Eggsy and whip him himself. 

They love they way I ride it [x3]  
They love the way I ride the beat  
How I ride the beat, I ride it

Eggsy continued to move himself self-assuredly, never doubting whether his colleagues were looking at him in amusement, awkwardness, or amazement. And he did not really need to worry anyways, more of them were looking with hungry and enticed eyes, and any embarrassment felt by the group was because they were turned on by it. The crowd's response did not go unnoticed by Harry, making the man feel jealousy burn into him, as he realized that this wasn’t just a little show for him, even though he was quickly discovering that was what he wanted. 

Again he moved to thrust vividly on the floor, only to flip up by swinging his whole body in the air, balancing on the top of his head for a moment, before falling over to the other side and jumping back up. He took off his cap, and smacked it against his rump. Harry’s eyes followed the show, noticing the delicious curvature of Eggsy’s ass, and wondering how plump and ripe it would feel to squeeze those perky cheeks with his hands. 

And I won't stop, don't stop  
Get it! Get it!  
I'm a pitch down the middle  
Baby hit it! hit it!

Now Eggsy faced the mirror, lifting his head up just enough so his eyes were visible, and smirking at the mirror, before teasingly edging his pants down, so that the V’s of his hips were visible and there remained not a centimeter of space between his stomach, and crotch. Harry’s fist clenched at the mere sight of it, making him want to gag at how mouthwateringly bold Eggsy was being. It made Harry want to yank the rest the Eggsy’s pants down, and make Eggsy bounce on top of his with the same moves while riding his own cock. 

Oh baby baby you like it  
When I take it up and down...  
Oh baby he love it when  
I twirl this thang on

The final breaking point for Harry was when Eggsy got even more teasing with his act, now fully putting more into his movements, thrusting in midair and down on the floor, but also taking off his hat and throwing up it on Charlie’s befuddled looking head. That’s when Harry realized Eggsy had been smirking the entire time, it was all told in the way his eyes were shining brightly, how Harry knew always did when Eggsy was feeling particularly smug. Oh, he was so going to teach that little brat a lesson.

“Damn Eggsy,” Roxy laughed finally, being the more braver of the bunch.

“Wot,” Eggsy sniffed,taking his hat back from Charlie and grinning. 

Suddenly, Harry barged into the room, startling all of the recruits, making them scatter into a more organized file. Eggsy just stood there as he took Harry in. All that kind, gentleman exposure was gone, and what replaced it was a look of sheer hunger, like some animalistic urge was driving the man now. And Harry was marching right up to him. Eggsy gulped in a mixture of fear and heat. 

“Eggsy, come with me,” Harry spoke, leaving no room for objection, as he clung onto Eggsy, his hand in a tight grip around Eggsy’s forearm. The boy shivered as the hand wrapped around his entire width. He was reminded how much larger and bigger Harry was than him.

Eggsy may look ripped under all his clothes, and therefore a bit wider and bulkier, but this remained a simple facade. Harry was taller, leaner, more lithe in his features. But, everything was bigger. 

Quickly, Harry marched him to an unused room down the hall, away from the training center. Eggsy stumbled a little as he was pushed into the room. Eggsy froze as he noticed the large bed in the middle of the room. He turned to face Harry, who looked positively consumed with something- it could be rage, but it could also be lust, perhaps both. At this point, Eggsy could not tell, only watched in shock as Harry locked the door. 

Finally Harry faced him, his head tilting like some hawk, watching Eggsy with wide pupils like he was hunting him. 

“Wot is it, am I in trouble,” Eggsy spoke, backing up as Harry started to approach him.

It was several moments until Harry answered him, and by that time Harry had backed Eggsy up until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell down onto it. Now Harry stood over him, and from this view he looked even more like some predator. 

“Yes, Eggsy, you are in a profound amount of trouble,” Harry replied. 

Eggsy shivered at Harry’s deep baritone voice that was more vicious than ever. “Wot for,” Eggsy questioned, looking up at Harry as he rested back on his elbows. 

Then, to Eggsy’s surprise, Harry’s hand pressed firmly on his thigh, just as large and powerful as when he was tugging Eggsy arm before. The gesture could not be misread and Eggsy visibly relaxed, smugly throwing his head back and grinning up at Harry. Eggsy wasn’t dumb, he could read between the lines.

“Oh, so you like me dance didn’t you,” Eggsy smirked. 

Harry growled at him, his fingers digging into the flesh of Eggsy’s thigh. The man bent over Eggsy now, hovering above Eggsy’s mouth but pressing his body roughly against Eggsy’s.

“Unbearably filthy is what you are,” Harry spoke, dipping his head into the crook of Eggsy’s neck to kiss and bite there.

“Quit complain’ you luved it,” Eggsy laughed, only a bit heatedly, as his skin tingled from Harry’s teeth and sucking. 

Abruptly, Harry flipped Eggsy over onto his stomach, grazing his eyes down Eggsy’s backside. 

“I don’t know why your generation insists upon wearing your trousers like this, if not for the sheer purpose of drawing more attention to your arse,” Harry complained, dipping his hands into Eggsy’s already sagged pants and yanking them down, leaving Eggsy with only his boxers and jeans now hanging around his calves. 

“Holy shit Harry,” Eggsy gasped surprisingly, as he felt Harry grab at him, massaging his ass under his hands, drawing them apart. 

Eggsy felt rushes of excitement run through him, driving straight to his member, making his cock fill with blood quickly, making him already half-hard. Now Harry was also pulling down his boxers, leaving Eggsy butt-naked from the waist down as Harry pulled off the rest of his pants, socks, and shoes. Eggsy gave a little cry as Harry dragged his cheeks apart again, this time fulling exposed him to the air. 

“Gorgeous,” Harry breathed, and Eggsy laughed against the bed as he heard a bottle being popped open, and suddenly feeling a slick huge finger entering him slowly. Eggsy cringed at the burn and drag of Harry being inside him, wanting badly to become stretching so it could turn into hot pleasure. “God, you're so tight. You’re going to have a hard time fitting me,” Harry growled, starting to push at Eggsy harder and faster.

Eggsy blushed and whimpered at the comment. Harry was much larger than him, it didn’t take a genius to take one look at Harry’s crotch, and see the huge bulge sometimes. Nevertheless, Eggsy wouldn’t mind being split upon it, unable to walk straight for days, if it meant Harry was touching him like this. Being pressed face down, allowed Eggsy to grind down into the sheets and give his neglected cock some attention. He tried to reach under and touch himself, but Harry pushed his hand away. 

“I don’t want you touching yourself. Or cumming unless I say you can, I’m going to bring you off of my cock alone,” Harry snarled, adding in a second well-lubbed digit into Eggsy. 

Eggsy couldn’t help but moan as Harry kept stretching him mercilessly. He couldn’t hold still, so he rocked his hips back into Harry’s hands trying to get Harry to go deeper. Harry seemed content to allow this, as it did seem to help him prep Eggsy. Gradually Harry added a third finger, which was quite the stretch for Eggsy,and he ended up breathing heavily in the pillows, trying to will his body to relax and take it. But, the uncomfortableness soon ended, as Harry all of the sudden bent his finger upward and hit Eggsy’s prostate, causing Eggsy to melt into a cacophony of curses and pushing him into a frenzy of lust.

“Fuck, Harry,” Eggsy moaned, as Harry continued to tease him, dragging against the same spot over and over again ruthlessly each stroke making Eggsy convulse with pleasure. “J-just fuckme already,” he begged, curving his spine so that his ass was facing upwards, seeking a better angle for penetration. 

Again, Eggsy was flipped, but this time onto his back. It wasn’t fair was he was seeing. Harry, his hair still perfect, clothes intact. Only his face really gave away what they were doing, that and the rather noticeable bulge in Harry's trousers. At the sight of it, Eggsy rushed forward, tugging off Harry’s belt with one motion and then pulling his pants open,dragging Harry’s cock out. Eggsy groaned as he took it into his grip and saw it for the first time. 

“Yur hung like a mutherfucking horse, Harry, it’s not fair,” Eggsy spoke. 

Harry was hard too, his member thick and tip red, oozzing drops of precome already. Harry seemed to take charge of the situation again, pushing Eggsy backwards, and grabbing his hips and positioning them to his liking. Then he grabbed the forlorn bottle and drenched his cock with the remains, before throwing them on the floor.

Eggsy realized he was about to get fucked, by a fully clothed Harry, in his glorious pinstriped suit, while Eggsy was only na ked fTom the waist down. It made him moan at the sheer hurry of all of it. Harry was now pushing into him. 

Eggsy wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist to bring him closer. It seemed never ending, Harry’s length entering him, but finally the man was fully seated and Eggsy gasped in relief. The man filled every crevice within Eggsy, stretching and stuffing him so full of cock it made Eggy’s toes curl.

“Any day now old man,” Eggsy spoke.

At that remark, Harry gave a hard snap of his hips, drawing out of Eggsy in one motion to thrust into him again. Eggsy wished he had been gagged before Harry had set such a barbaric pace, because a wanton cry left him, so loud, and so passionate, that Eggsy was even embarrassed. It only seemed to cheer Harry on though, as he continued to thrust so harshly pleasant in and out of Eggsy, he couldn’t bare to have his dripping needy cock bouncing on his stomach anymore, so he reached for it, only to have Harry grab his wrists and hold them over his head with one hand and holding his hips up with the other. 

“Harry, please,” Eggsy begged needily, feeling himself swell up as Harry hit him over and over again, each time sending a wave of pleasure over his body.

Eggy’s skin went from dry to sweaty in a matter of seconds, he could feel his nipples hardened, and balls drawing up against his body.

“It’s too much Harry. Please Harry,” Eggsy cried now, and it sent Harry into a frenzy, who only wanted to push the boy further and further until he bursted.

Which wasn’t that much further, as they found out, and Eggsy felt all of his innards go rigged and white engulfing his vision as he sang out his orgasm. Harry kissed him to soothe him through it as Eggsy rode out his climax, Harry making it harder because was still pounding into him. It left him twitching, over sensitive and over stimulated, as Harry’s rough cock continued to drag against him. 

With a few more thrusts Harry finished too, letting out a similar groan too Eggsy’s. He settled on top of Eggsy, as they both caught their breath. Harry slipped out of Eggsy, kissing him on the forehead, before standing up and zipping himself up. Eggsy whimpered at that, because that wasn’t fair,how Harry could look so perfect and composed after-that. And Eggsy could only lie there in a disheveled blissed out mess. 

While Harry did look more sated now, he still looked at Eggsy in such a wanting way, that made Eggsy swoon under the attention.

“Runnin’ off so soon, old man,” Eggsy asked, cheekily.

“Of course not, you're not getting not getting off that easily. But, while I am not, an old man, I do need more time than a twenty year old, so I think I’ll have my own private show while I rest up more,” Harry scoffed. 

Eggsy gawked at the man. “You want me to dance for ya, after all that!”

“I would rather think you would be loosened up now, for more detailed moves,” Harry grinned.

“Bring it on bruv,” Eggsy smiled.


End file.
